Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Where's the Wand?/Magic Trixie/The Egg Who Would Be King Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert Episode Credits The Fairly OddParents in: Where's the Wand? * Story by: Butch Hartman and Zac Moncrief and Bob Boyle * Produced, Written and Directed by: Butch Hartman! "Magic Trixie" * Created by: Alex Kirwan * Directed by: Rob Renzetti "The Egg Who Would Be King" * Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Dave Wasson Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Sylvia Edwards * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Abi Martirossians * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Michelle Bryan, Randy Saba * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * Oh Yeah! Theme Song: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo and Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * The Fairly OddParents: "Where's the Wand?" Cast ** Timmy, Camron - Mary Kay Bergman ** Wanda, Ms. Turner - Susanne Blakslee ** Vicky, Kid #1, Grandola Girl - Grey Delisle ** Cosmo, Mr. Turner, USA Guy - Daran Norris ** Band Leader, English Guy, Announcer - Butch Hartman * Casting: Donna Grillo * Music by: Guy Moon * Character and Prop Designer: Butch Hartman * Clean-Up Artist: Dana Jo Granger * Background Design: Mike Rogers * Background Painter: Teri Shikasho * Clean-Up: Dana Granger * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Sheet Timer: Vonnie Batson * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * "Magic Trixie" Cast ** Micmar, Manager - Bob Joles ** Clerk - Greg Berger ** Trixie - Landry Albright * Casting: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Shawn Patterson * Storyboard Artist & Character Design: Alex Kirwan * Prop Designer: Sean Edberg * Walk Cycle Animation: Randy Myers * Background Designs: Dan Krall * Background Painters: Tim Bishup, Seonna Hong * Clean-Up Artist: Dana Jo Granger * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Final Checker: Michelle Bryans * "The Egg Who Would Be King" Cast ** Jeanito, Sick Guy, Person #1 - Jeff Bennett ** Randy, Person #2 - John Kasssir ** Mother Goose, Advisor - Rob Paulsen ** Dot, Chicken - Kath Soucie ** Humpty, Person #3 - Roger Rose * Casting: Donna Grillo * Music by: Shawn Patterson * Character Designers: Dave Wasson, David Sheldon * Additional Models: Bernie Petterson, Zac Moncrief * Additional Storyboards: Dave Wasson * Storyboard Clean-Up: Zac Moncrief * Background Designs: Bernie Petterson * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Sheet Timer: Don Judge * Animatic: Brian Arnold * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * Supervising Sound Engineer: Krandal Crews * Second Engineer: Jim Leber * Assistant Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistants: Shawn Trask, Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Michael Beriger * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorists: Mace Johnson, Dan Judy * OnLine Editor: Karen Snyder * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Host: Kenan Thompson ** Director: Wendy Rott ** Producer: Eric Alan ** Production Manager: Bethanne Fife ** Director of Photography: Jeff Christian * Animation Services: Galaxy Digimation Inc., Jireh Productions, Saerom Animation Inc., Tama Production Co., Ltd., Yeson Animation Studios * Production Executive: Emily Gemerek Hacke * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits